New Year's Star Carnival
by Super Odyssey
Summary: This is my very first story here! I hope you enjoy it! New chapters will be coming soon. It's the first day of the year, and to celebrate that, Luigi together with Princess Daisy and Toad heads out to the Star carnival. But that turns out harder than he thought...


New Year's Star Carnival

Today is the first day in the year 2020. Luigi had stayed up all night and was very sleepy. Toad, on the other hand, has already been awake for 3 hours, reading his beloved "Captain Toad" comics. Last night Mario invited all of his friends to his castle to celebrate New Year's Eve. Everybody slept with their best friend, so Toad quickly rushed to the bed next to Luigi's bed. Toad starts to get bored reading his comics, he lays them beside his mattress and starts shaking Luigi's shoulder.

Toad: Wake up Luigi! It's time to go! It's already 11.00 AM!

Luigi: No Daisy,...we won't go shopping again…

Toad: Daisy?

Luigi: Wait wha-what? Oh, it's you, Toad.

Toad: You were dreaming of Daisy again, weren't you?

Luigi rubs his eyes and stands up, scratching his back.

Luigi: Yeah...maybe.

Toad: Don't worry. I won't tell her.

Luigi: Thanks...you're the best, Toad.

Luigi carefully bypasses all the sleeping guests, laying on mattresses on the floor, and makes his way to his bedroom. Toad follows him.

Toad: Hey? Luigi? Didn't you hear me? It's 11:00 AM! It's time to visit the Star Carnival!

Luigi: But...it's not carnival yet.

Toad: Hey! You promised you'll go there with me and Daisy!

Luigi: If that is so...then we'll go when I'm dressed.

Toad: Cool! Then, hurry up! I'll go wake up Daisy.

Toad runs across the castle, frantically searching Princess Daisy. Luigi puts on his green sweatshirt and dark blue overalls, and combs his hair. In the meantime, Mario was awake as well and spots Toad waking up Daisy.

Mario*whispering*: Toad! Stop waking everyone up!

Toad: But Daisy, Luigi and I will go to the Star Carnival in a few minutes!

Mario: Wait...what?

Toad: He didn't tell you?

Mario: No…he didn't. What a liar…

Toad: I guess he wanted to spend some time alone with Daisy and didn't want to involve you.

Mario: Huh, bro. Going on his first date without me? He's just like me when I went on my first date with Peach…

Daisy woke up, yawning and stretching her arms.

Daisy: What's going on…?

Toad: You've overslept! It's time to visit the Star Carnival with Luigi!

Daisy: Err...right!

Daisy stands up and makes her way to the closet in the living room. She takes her clothes and goes to bathroom, as Luigi walks out of the bedroom.

Luigi: I hope you didn't wake up more guests…

Toad: Don't worry. I was quiet.

Luigi saw Mario looking at him.

Luigi: Oh, I can explain…

Mario: I know what you're planning to do. It's okay, bro! I wish you good luck on your first date.

Luigi: Thanks, Mario.

Daisy comes out of the bathroom. She waved her hand and gave Luigi and Toad a sign to follow her.

Mario: See ya later!

Luigi: Bye!

Daisy, Luigi, and Toad walk out the front door.

Daisy: Mario's castle sure is big.

Luigi: ...but not as big as Peach's castle!

Toad: Come on! I wanna go already!

Luigi: Alright, Toad. Be patient.

Luigi takes out a map. He looks at it, but gets confused.

Daisy: How about we just call MC Ballyhoo and Bigtop? I'm sure they know how we could get there the best way.

Luigi: But I don't have a phone…

Toad: Seriously?

Luigi: I have a phone of course, but I forgot it at home.

Daisy: It's fine. I have mine in my purse.

Daisy gets out her phone and dials his number.

MC Ballyhoo: MC Ballyhoo here! How can I help you?

Daisy: Hello! It's me, Daisy, together with Toad and Luigi. I wanted to ask you if you could send us a star which could fly us to the Star Carnival.

MC Ballyhoo: Sure! But that requires a fat stack of coins…

Daisy rolls her eyes.

Daisy: Okay. Fine. But first send the star.

MC Ballyhoo: Alright. See ya later, then!

Daisy: Bye.

Daisy hangs up the phone and groans. Seconds later a star appeared in front of them.

Daisy: Luigi, Toad, you have to hold on tight to this star.

The three get on the star and it flies off into the distance. After nearly half an hour they finally arrive at the Star Carnival.

Toad: So much candy!

Luigi: So much minigames!

Daisy: So much parties!

MC Ballyhoo flies to them quickly.

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome, to the Star Carnival!

Daisy: Here's you're money.

She hands him 10 coins and walks away.

Luigi: Do you want to visit Koopa's Tycoon Town and go shopping?

Daisy: Oh yeah! But first, we'll need to rent a hotel so we have a place to stay.

Toad: And we need to buy candy!

Luigi and Daisy laughed. Together, they had a wonderful time at the Star Carnival, and had lots of fun together.


End file.
